stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
Eddy
Eddy is a fictional horror novel, written by Gilbert Martinez, that is currently incomplete. Started early in 2012, the novel was inspired by the 1988 film Child's Play. The story is about a Christmas present that has a thirst for blood. As of January 22, 2013, Gilbert has put off writing this story to work on his unfinished works separately. Plot Summary 'Prologue: The Death of Eddy Hamilton' Infamous serial killer, Eddy Hamilton, is on the run from the police after they finally track him down. Eddy seeks refuge in a toy store. The police eventually catch up to him and mortally wound him. Eddy grabs one of the latest robotic dolls and heads deep into the toy store. Through black magic, he transfers his soul to the doll just before he dies. The toy store burns to the ground, though nearly all of its wares survive, including the doll. 'Part One: December of 2010' 'Freddy's Christmas Gift' We are introduced to the main protagonist, Freddy the Ferret. He is reading an article about Eddy Hamilton’s death in the local newspaper. Just then, he receives one of the robotic dolls as a Christmas gift. His best friend, Peck the Rooster, had sent it to him. Freddy tries out the doll, and it works. Freddy assumes that it came with the batteries pre-installed. When playing outside, Freddy notices that Eddy has disappeared. 'Nobody Likes a Killer' Freddy finds Eddy in Greg’s pen and starts beating Greg in an attempt to kill him. Greg ends up going to the veterinary hospital. He returns later the same day and cries at his pen. He then ends up being possessed by the spirit of Eddy Hamilton for a currently unknown reason. Freddy slaps him out of it and tells him what happened. Greg screams. Then, Eddy speaks to Freddy and threatens to take his soul. Outside, during lunchtime, Greg hears the voice of Eddy Hamilton and is possessed by him again. Peck goes up to him, worried, only to have Greg turn around and violently scratch his chest, which would be impossible considering that Greg was de-clawed, and knock him to the ground. Then, he throws the knife he used to slice an apple at a cow, which goes right through the skull. Greg then regains himself and is brutally beaten for the murder. The injuries are enough to make Greg go into a short coma that he awakes from the following noon. 'Why Don't You Believe Me?' Greg is found to be the only juror of a case against Freddy, in which he decides that he is not guilty. Later, as he denies Greg of Hamilton talking to him, Freddy is attacked by Eddy, who kills him. However, it turns out to be a nightmare. Greg finds Freddy lying next to him, and he tells him of the nightmare he just had. Freddy assures him that it was just a dream. Greg suggests burying Eddy, before any more deaths occur. Freddy agrees, and they both bury Eddy just outside the limits of the barnyard. On a wooden slab, Greg carves, “EDDY - ONE SCARY SON OF A BITCH,” and uses it as a mock headstone. Moments later, Freddy and Greg notice that none of the chickens, including Peck, are out and about. When they investigate the henhouse, they find feathers and blood scattered everywhere, with bloody words that spell “PECK IS DEAD” on one of the walls. Freddy screams, and, when everyone else gathers around the henhouse, Paul suspects Freddy of killing the chickens, only to have Greg prove his innocence just like in the nightmare. The animals decide to try to find the chickens, just to be sure if they are alive or not. Their answer comes when a section of the barn’s wall reveals all the carcasses of the chickens, with Peck’s carcass nailed to the wall inside. Bloody words on that wall read, “YOU’RE NEXT, PAUL!!!” With that, Paul punches Greg square in the nose because he thinks it was a joke. That evening, however, Eddy manages to escape the hole Freddy and Greg dug for him and kills Paul, the cow’s brother, by chopping off his limbs with a hatchet right in front of Greg’s eyes. All the other barnyard animals hear Paul screaming and rush outside, only to find Paul chopped up and Greg standing there, horrified. Eddy is nowhere in sight, so none of the animals believe Greg when he tries to explain the whole situation, thus Greg faces another merciless beating. However, when the animals discover the hole in the ground where Eddy was buried is empty, Eddy kills Otis and finally makes himself known to the other animals. 'Revelation' The animals try to subdue Eddy, but Eddy menaces them with a knife and stabs a few of the animals to send across his warning. He then tells about everything he did - taking Greg’s soul, possessing Freddy to try to kill Greg, possessing Greg to kill Paul’s brother, killing the chickens and Peck overnight and writing those messages, and chopping off Paul’s limbs - and the animals realize that Greg spoke the truth. (Summary is incomplete.) There are more chapters to be summarized. Sit tight.